a witness and a protector
by kyouyaxXxharuhi
Summary: what will you do if you found out that your lover is an agent? that your past have been remove and replaced by a false one? will you accept your past? Kyouya has been blind for the whole time and haruhi has been doing her best to make him remember, she have to, its her mission, will their lives will go back to the way it was before? well lets find out.. Please read and review. .
1. A witness and a Protector chapter 1

A witness and a protector

hello to all :)) this is my very first story and I hope you like it :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB ^.^  
-

A host host club in a certain school is very very popular specially to girls.

"Good morning ladies! welcome to my paradise!" one of the host said.

"KYAA! Tamaki! you're so kawaii!" one of the girls said before she faints.  
"Kyouya, how do you manage to calculate the host club while you're studying?!  
you're so amazing Kyouya-kun!" another girl said with a heart-shaped eyes.  
"Ladies, ladies, please settle down! we've got enough time for all of you.." Tamaki said while sniffing one of the girls hair. The girl blushes to deep red color like she's going to explode any minute now.

Its another ordinary day to the host club until one day, unexpected stranger happens to bumped "accidentally" to Kyouya. "I'm so sorry mister, I didn't mean to bump you!" as the "boy"  
say sorry to Kyouya."he's" wearing the guys uniform, short, brown hair,and a pair of brown eyes.  
Kyouya, being himself, a "cool type", said, "say, if you're trully sorry, you wouldn't mind if you join our club?" Kyouya suggested with an expressionless face. "Sure, I'll go visit it later, what kind of club is it?", the "boy" replied to kyouya. "It's a host club,by the way, what is you're name lad?" Kyouya said while adjusting his glasses. 'I can't believe I have to take care of this guy! seriously, can't he distinguish between a boy and a girl?! if this is not the order to me, I wouldn't do this!' sarcastic thought of the "boy", "Well, umm... my name is haruhi fujioka" she said to him with a fake grin.'Haruhi huh?... why would she act like a boy?'  
a questioning thought of kyouya then he smirk to himself. "well then, nice to meet you Haruhi, my name is Kyouya. I'll be going ahead, see you later.." after saying that he walk away from her, then he went straight to the his classroom.

'what a weird guy' she thought.  
-

"so, how's your approach to him? Is there any signs of him...recovering his memories?" Azusa questioned haruhi while eating their lunch."Well, actually, we've just met, but I think, something is stopping him to remember his past.. we have to take him to "The Chair" so he can remember everything and tell us who's the culprit." haruhi replied, "But, you know what Azusa, I can't believe they brain wash him.. and the worst.. they replace it with false life.. tsk.. tsk.. poor Kyouya!"

"yeah, what a cruel thing to do with an innocent boy. Oh yeah! here's the documents you've been asking me..  
this is all of his personal information. It's really hard to get those, as what I expected.. you see, their blocking all the possible resources of those information.. good thing those computer is really easy to hack." Azusa told her while giving haruhi the papers. "Being an agent is really hard job, but, at the same time.. I'm enjoying it." She grin at haruhi.

they finish their lunch and go back to their respective post, Azusa going back to their house while Haruhi going back to school.

(to be continued)

-  
Umm.. hello to all.. I'm new here.. so please be kind! ^.^  
and please review too :)) I will Appreciate it so much! :)


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side (the bad side..)  
"I want you to research all about Haruhi Fujioka" hindu ordered the detective."I'll pay you any amount you like, just give me her personal files."  
"you can count on me with that kind of job" The detective assure him. "You do know its an easy job for such an amount of money?".  
"I know, I'm just giving you that kind of amount of money so you will give me that personal information as soon as possible.  
"Then off I go, nothing will happen if I'm here inside this room." then the detective stands up from his chair and turned his back from hindu. When he got out of the room the detective smirk and starts walking out of the building.

'I can't let them take him. He's the only one who knows who I'am since I already silence that agent of theirs. Even though I already brainwashed that guy, he will still remember it when he got to "The Chair".'He thought. 'The only mistake is that I went their in person with an eye witness and their only mistake is sending one person from their agency but the question is.. why can't I kill that guy? Is it because he's not connected with it and he's innocent? well, he got himself in it maybe I should kill him already so I got no more problems anymore... hmmm... should have done a long time ago'  
He then gets his phone and flipped it open, "Hello,... I have an assignment for you..."

the next day  
Inside the underground agency (SUNDAY 9:30 a.m.)

Haruhi just got inside of the agency. She is wearing her uniform. White blouse that the first two buttons are unbuttoned, a black skirt with two inches slit behind her and the length of it is up to the middle of her tights.  
"Haruhi, we've receive reports from our staff that a detective is investigating your personal information. We would like to know your decisions so we could take action of it" Azusa informed Haruhi and waiting for her to answer. "Then give him the false one. We can't let him know that were undercover, right? and besides, even though its impossible for him to know about our purpose here, we can't let our guards down. We can't exterminate him either for the one who sent him may think that its because of his assignment that he got killed and suspect us." Haruhi explained to Azusa the possibilities that might happen, "And if that happens, its game over. They will secure the target not letting anyone to get inside of it."  
"Ok then, I will inform the staff right away... So what about the target? what do you intend to do with him? I mean, how will you explain to him his situation right now?" Azusa said, changing the topic. "well, I was planning that I should gain his trust first, then letting the culprit know about me being a secret agent, and when they already know then.. they will try to kill me, when that happens. That will be the perfect time to tell Kyouya what happen to him and lead him to "The Chair" ,.. then that's it, when he remembers everything, hunt down the person who killed our top agent, problem solve then fly across the towards Canada, then we will proceed to our next mission."  
"That was a very bright idea, well.. Good thing his there to witness everything even though it is just an accident that he's there, you know,coincident? but aren't we going to far? I mean it was almost 3 years now?" trying to convince Haruri to stop.  
"Have you already forgotten that it is also our top agent's assignment to kill that person? That assignment is not done and we have to finish it that's why were here, not for the fallen agent, but as an order from the agency." she protested.  
"Fine if that's what you want then that is what I will do" she grin at Haruhi and take her leave towards the hallway before she disappear from Haruhi, Haruhi told her that she is going home.

At School- Host club place (music room- MONDAY)  
7:30 a.m.

"G-Good morning?" Haruhi slightly opening the door and nervously going inside the club. "Oh so you decided to stop by.." Kyouya greeting her with an expressionless face. "Y-Yeah, umm... what are you doing anyway in this club?" she replied.  
"So, you haven't heard about the host club, eh?" the Twins said in unison. "Yeah, You see... I just transferred here last week."  
"oh, interesting, we have a male guest", said by honey-sempai with a male student behind him.  
"Anyway, who are you guys?" she finally questioned them.  
"Let me intruduce them to you.." Kyouya suggested.  
"sure"  
"this identical is hikaru and kaoru"  
"hi!" the greeted in unison.  
"this is Honey-senpai, with the teddy bear and behind him is Mori-senpai"  
"Hello!" Honey-senpai greeted her with a smile and Mori-senpai just nod.  
"And this is Tamaki"  
"Oh, who are you? I just went out for a walk a little bit and many things already happen here..." Tamaki said in a confused tone. "But anyway, Hi I'm tamaki, I'am the father of this house and Kyouya is the mother" Tamaki said with a smile.  
'Ok... That was kinda weird' Haruhi thought. "Okay?..." haruhi said raising her one eyebrow to kyouya. Kyouya suddenly blush. 'that was kinda embarrassing' Kyouya said to himself then blush a little.  
"So, where can I apply?" haruhi said with her natural smile.  
"huh?" all of them said except Kyouya.  
"Oh, so Kyouya invited me here to apply and he didn't even told you about that?... tsk..tsk..tsk.. then I shall leave now, I might disturb your peaceful club" then she turn around and grab the handle of the door before she can open it Kyouya stop her by pushing the door closed. "I'm sorry I forgot to tell them, It's just, I have so many things to do.." then he turns around and glance to everybody. All of them nod. "you can apply, but what kind of personality do you have?.. all of us have.."  
"me.. as the kingly type..  
the twins as the devilish type..  
honey-sempai as the sweet type..  
Mori-sempai as the quiet type..  
Kyouya as the cool type...  
so how about you? what's your personality?"  
She smiled, "I don't know.. hehe.. you decide" then she grin.  
"umm.. wait a minute" tamaki said.  
all off them made a circle except her and they went to a corner.  
(whisper) "he so cute for a boy, do you think she's a girl?" tamaki said.  
(whisper) "we totally don't know " the twins said.  
(whisper) "then what is going to be?" honey-sempai said.  
(whisper) " I know..." Kyouya-sempai said in emotionless face  
(whisper)"what?.." they all said except kyouya.  
(whisper)"Natural type" he said it coolly.  
They all nod and they got back in front of her.

"If you're going to tell me that I'm the natural type then it's okay for me" she said in an expressionless face.  
"How did you know?" the twins said in unison.  
"actually I can hear your 'whisper' from where your standing a while ago"  
"Oh" the twins said and they look at each other then to her again.  
"WELCOME TO THE CLUB!" tamaki said to her then huggng her  
"ok..." haruhi said. 'It's worst than I thought! these guys are nuts!' she said to herself sarcastically.  
"Haruhi.. can I talk to you for a minute..." Kyouya said to her.  
"Sure.."  
kyouya and haruhi left the room and went to the garden where there is a quiet space and no one can hear their conversation.

"I've been thinking this for a while but... are you a girl?" Kyouya asked her in his cool voice but deep inside nervous to her answer.  
'at last! he noticed it... damn this people! TSK!' haruhi said to herself in a sarcastic way. "yeah, you finally noticed, hehe! I thought you would never noticed, hehe, you've got a sharp eyes, eh?!" then she grin at him.  
Kyouya blushed a little, "Let's go inside th-"  
"KYOUYA! LOOK OUT!" then she tackled him.

BAM!

a flower pot suddenly suddenly fell from the 3rd floor. Then she look up and noticed a window shut closed all of a sudden. 'this can't be, his not safe anymore! Their trying to kill him! this can't be, our only lead can't die!' she thought confused and anger. "Are you alright sempai?!" she said in a panic way. "would you like to go to the infirmary?!  
"no, no, I'm alright.. its just a little bruise, what about you? you've got bruises too?"  
"ne, I'm good, it is just a little scratch!" then she grin at him. Kyouya still look worried for but then he nod, sign that he understand.  
'I wonder who could that be?' she thought.

When Kyouya and haruhi returned to the club all of the host look at them. "what happen to you too?" Tamaki questioned them with a worried face, checking their bruises on their faces and elbows. "Nothing much, just a flower pot fell from the 3rd floor, I tackled Kyouyo-sempai so that pot will not land on his head and this, that's all.. nothing to worry about!" She explained while standing up and walking towards the door. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" she gave them a grin and before she could open Tamaki spoke again. "YOU CALL THAT NOTHING MUCH?! A POT FELL FROM THE 3RD FLOOR TOWARDS THE HEAD OF KYOUYA-SEMPAI THEN YOU CALL THAT NOTHING MUCH?!"  
"pretty much, yeah, that's what I meant. Sorry, I would like to stick around but I have somehing more important to do. Kaoru and hikaru.. could I ask you a favor?" she look to the twins giving them a look full of hope. The twins look at each other then look to Haruhi then they gave her a nod. "I would like to ask you if you could please inform our teacher that I will be gone for the day." after saying her favor, the twins gave her an awkward look then they nod.  
She then open the door and the departs from the room.  
"Kyouya, do you think she's... hurt?" Tamaki asked .  
"sh-, I mean he said, he's fine..."  
"oh.. I sure hope so.." he sigh and gave kyouya a tap on his shoulder

-  
At last, done! thanks for reading! ^0^  
pls. review... :))


	3. Chapter 3

After Haruhi got outside of the of the club room, she produced a cellphone from her pocket and called Azusa. "Azusa, get the car waiting outside the school, we got some business to take care of." after that she walk towards the school gate which is at the same time the car just arrive in the front gate. the car's color is black, not a limousine but a four seated one. Haruhi then walk towards the car and got in, and as soon as she got in, the car drove away.  
When they got to Haruhi's house, they went inside Haruhi's house then they close all the windows and lock the door. (total lock down)

"Gosh, Haruhi, what happened? why do you have some bruises? did you get into a fight?" while Azusa was treating her wounds she noticed that Haruhi wasn't even listening to her, instead she was in a deep thought. 'I can't believe this, she's not even listening to me..' she thought, then Azusa put her right palm on her forehead and sigh. 'What am I going to do to you?'

"Hello? earth to Haruhi? are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Huh? what? you were saying something to me? so sorry, I didn't hear you? was what it again?"

"what were you thinking about, you're not the kind of type that easily 'got out of this world thing"  
"its just that, I saw a figure of a man, after a flower pot almost fell to Kyouya's head.."

"WHAT? A FLOWER POT? why didn't you said to me earlier?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel like it... OH! which remi- OUCH! that just- AHH! It really hurts you know!"

"Well, I'm so sorry it's just that, if I don't treat you right away, it will hurt a lot more than you're feeling right now.. so hold still! I can't treat if you keep on moving!" Azusa finally protested. "oh, and you said a while a go that you remember something, what is it?"

"oh, oh yeah... have you hack some of the security cameras in the school?"

"Some of it.. in the garden and some part of the 3rd floor... why do you ask?"

"give me the clip all the clip in the 3rd floor..."

"...Sure..." Azusa said in confused but steady tone.

"Oh, and Asuza... please pull that book without title over there in the shelves.."

"why?"

"Just do it.. no more questions." Haruhi said in emotionless tone.

"Fine"

Azusa pulled the book and after that, the shelve moved side to the right revealing a passage way.

"...Since when did you installed this? And how?..." Azusa questioned in confused and questioned manner.

"yesterday." she replied in cheerful manner and haruhi walks inside followed by Azusa.  
-

**sorry... for late update, its was totally hot here and I can't concentrate. And sorry again for the short chapter, I can't promise but I'll try to make a longer chapter that this :D **

**p.s. Please review! ^_^ and sorry again :D**


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR VERY VERY LATE UPDATE! my comp reset while typing my chapters so all data was lost -_-  
this will be a short chapter for I forgot the plot that I made TT_TT just to be honest...  
hope you guys forgive me!  
ENJOY! *I hope so!*

they continued in the cave-like tunnel and when they got inside there's a security which only Haruhi know.. infront of them is a big metal door and a security check point (I do not know what that called xD)

SYSTEM: Please put hand print on the scanner for identification

Haruhi put her hand and when it was verified the metal opened and the all of the monitors turned on. *its voice activated*  
"SYSTEM! I want the video from the garden view from 3rd floor"

"Azusa, you told me you hacked it right?" Haruhi questioned.  
"yeah, why?" she replied, confused.  
"just asking" haruhi said then she smiled at Azusa.

they reviewed the clip and... "THAT'S THE GUY!" Haruhi exclaimed.  
"Azusa, search that guy! he's gonna pay for what he did!" haruhi continued, in an angry, irritated voice.  
"sure do" Azusa replied. "this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" she continued.

how do you like it so far? sorry for a short chapter T_T gonna try my best next time. :))  
well, it depends in your reviews.. SO! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)) ((:


End file.
